A Red Rose
by blackrose538
Summary: It's Stella's Birthday and she gets a really sweet Birthday present from her best friend. I know, it's not a very good summary, but I really don't know what I should have written here. A little SMacked Oneshot.


**So, I know many of you are waiting for a sequel to my little Stella and Mac series but I decided to write another little story which has nothing to do with the little series I'm writing. It's just an idea that came to my mind a few days ago. **

**I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

**A Red Rose**

She woke up to the sound of a ringing cell phone. She pressed the button of the small lamp on her nightstand and glanced at her alarm clock. The cell phone was still ringing. It was 5:30 am. She yawned and picked up her cell phone which laid on the nightstand, too.

"Bonasera." She answered dozily.

"Good morning to you, too." A man said. "Stella I'm sorry to wake you but I need you here in the lab today and… now. There was a homicide near central Park and we're short of people today."

"Mac… you destroyed my good dream and you destroyed the day off I was hoping for, today… Why didn't you call Lindsay? She was on call tonight." Stella complained.

"I called Lindsay and she said she can't come because Lucy got sick and the others are already working. You're the only one left. I'm really sorry."

"But…"

"Sweetie pie, would you be so nice and help your lovely boss a bit, today?" Mac asked with a big smile. Of course Stella couldn't see it, but she could hear that he was smiling. This was the first time that he started asking her that kind. Okay, it was also the first time that she complained that he had called her to come to work, but she had a good reason for that, today.

It was kind of a special day for Stella. Sure it was a normal working day and a normal day for everybody else, but for her it was special. She had really hoped to get this day off. It was her day, today and it seemed as Mac had forgotten that it was her birthday. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Got me. I'm on my way to the lab." She said smiling.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're coming."

Stella got up and got ready for work. After she got dressed and had a cup of coffee she headed to work. When she arrives at the crime lab and got out of the elevator it was weird quiet. There was no sound to be heard and nobody to be seen from her position. Stella decided to go to the locker room first and drop her things in her locker before she wanted to see where the hell all the others were. But before she reached the locker room Mac came out of his office and called after her.

"Mac. Where the hell are all the other people you were talking about? I couldn't see anybody when I came here." Stella told him.

"That's because I have to escort you somewhere." Mac said seriously.  
"Somewhere? What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. I had to vow that I keep silence. Sorry. You'll have to accompany me if you want to know what's going on."

"Come on, Mac… since when are you that… strange to me?"

"Since I promised to tell you nothing."

Stella guessed what was going on, but she wanted to play that game a bit longer. She sometimes loved it to play such little games with her best friend.

"Okay, I'll put my things in my locker and then you can escort me wherever you want to." She said smiling. He nodded in agreement and smiled at her, too. After she had put her things into her locker Mac pulled out a lime silk neckerchief and told her to turn her back towards him. He covered her eyes with the neckerchief and tied it at the back of her head.

"Is it okay?" He asked her to make sure that it wasn't too tight.

"Yeah, it's perfect. What are you doing with me?" She asked still a bit confused. She felt like a girl who will get a big surprise at her birthday.

"I'll escort you somewhere, as I said before. You'll see. But we have to stop at my office before because I have to take something with me before we go to our destination."

"Okay."

After Mac picked something from his office he led Stella to the break room. After they entered the room Mac lifted the neckerchief from her head.

"_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Stella _

_Happy birthday to you._

_From good friends and true, _

_From old friends and new,_

_May good luck go with you and happiness too._

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Stella,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Danny, Sid, Hawkes, Don Flack, Adam, Lindsay and Lucy sang the song for Stella. Mac sang with them, too. Stella was smiling happily and applauded them. On the table in the break room stood a cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Stella" on it and a few gifts.

Lucy ran over to her and smiled, too.

"Happy Birthday auntie!" the little girl said and hugged Stella.

"Thank you, sweetie. Thank you everybody!" She said and then she made her way to all of them to say thank you and hug them. When she had hugged everybody and said thank you she went back to Mac and hugged him, too.

"Thank you to you, too." She whispered in his ear. When they broke apart Mac smiled at her. He had one hand behind his back.

"Happy Birthday, Stella." He said and then he held out his hand. "And this is for you."

He held a single red rose in his hand. Stella looked at him a bit surprised but then she took the rose from him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said and then she held the rose close to her nose and took a smell at it with closed eyes. Everybody was looking at her in suspense and they were surprised, too. They didn't know that Mac would give her a single red rose as a birthday present. There was a small card at the rose. Stella took the card and read it.

"_You have won my heart.__ Dinner for two, today, at 7 pm?" w_as written on it. It was Mac's handwriting. First Stella blushed a bit, but then she smiled at him. She pulled the rose up again and this time it looked like she would kiss it. Mac knew what that meant. He had read a lot about the language of flowers and about the meaning of the different reactions of the person, who got the flower, especially roses and he knew that Stella knew that, too, because he had asked her about that when he had his romance with Payton, but this was a long time ago, now. She smiled again and then she hugged him again.

"Thank you. You have won my heart long before today. And yes." She whispered. When they broke apart Mac told her to turn around again. He still held the neckerchief in his hands and now he put it around her neck like he would put a necklace on and then he pulled the endings of the neckerchief over her shoulders so that they were hanging down from them like the endings of a shawl.

"That belongs to you, too."

"Thank you very much." She said smiling happily. Then she had to open the other gifts and after she did that Lindsay raised her voice.

"Mac, what was the thing with the rose about?" She asked curiously. She knew what a single rose stands for and she guessed what he wanted to say with that, but she wanted to hear it from him. Mac knew that he had to say something at least he had expected that, because he gave her the rose in front of the whole team but he wanted them to know it.

"I just asked her out for a dinner at her birthday." He said smiling.

"Just a birthday dinner I understand." Lindsay said with a playful smile.

"Yes, a date, you got it right, Linds."

"That was about time, Mac." Danny and Hawkes said at the same time. Sid was only smiling intuitive.

"Mac, I'm surprised. I had expected you would talk to me first, but congrats." Flack said and patted his shoulder appreciative. Stella just smiled happily. She had guessed something like that. She was curious how this would go on and if they would work out as a couple after this evening.

* * *

**It was quite long I know. But I hope you liked it :) Please let me know what you think about it!!! Take care! _blackrose538®_**


End file.
